OJOS VERDES
by Kris Hart
Summary: ONESHOT Mi primer GinnyHarry.Ginny desde la primera vez que lo vio supo que nunca habría persona en el mundo que pudiera hacerle sentir tan viva.


**"OJOS VERDES"**

**One- Shot**

**KRIS HART**

Es un one-shot Ginny-Harry y espero que les guste. Nunca había escrito algo así, spero sus reviews!

**Nota:** SI la escuchan con la canción "green eyes" de Coldplay, les llegara mucho más :P

* * *

Ginny desde la primera vez que lo vio supo que nunca habría persona en el mundo que pudiera hacerle sentir tan viva.

Y desde que cruzó sus inocentes ojos con el cuerpo lánguido y tímido de Harry Potter, aquella tarde en la estación 3/4, aún sin saber quién era, lo amó. Con ese amor infantil donde el menor roce de manos, dedos o la más simple sonrisa era causante de sonrojos.

Por esa razón durante años Ginny era la copia idéntica de un tomate.

Verlo pasar por los pasillos, acompañado siempre de su hermano y Hermione, y que este le saludara con la mano, era la mayor alegría del día.

El que Harry la haya salvado en su segundo año en Hogwarts de Voldemort, solo acrecentó sus sentimientos al borde de sentirse explotar.

A veces el pequeño y blanco cuerpo de Ginny no podía soportar tanto dolor y felicidad que el amor le provocaba y se soltaba a llorar. Desahogando toda la impotencia y temor, recordándose en cada lágrima que nunca habría oportunidad y aunque la hubiera ella nunca lo sabría porque nunca tendría el valor de decirle a Harry Potter cuanto lo amaba.

Sin embargo el tiempo pasaba, y como si el destino fuera un soplo a hojas caídas, todo cambió.

Sus rasgos de niña se convirtieron a los de una mujer, su cabello pelirrojo y largo le daba ese aire de inocencia que aún lograba conservar.

Tan rápido pasó el tiempo que nunca se percató en qué momento llegó a ser Ginny Weasley de 16 años.

No se dio cuenta cuánto tiempo llevaba ya mirando a través de la ventana de su habitación pensando en él. "Siempre en él"

Por su mente pasó el instante donde el primer retortijón de celos la invadió: Aquella noche del baile de cuarto donde logró asistir yendo con Seamus, y a pesar de lo hermoso de su vestido azul cielo, no logró captar más de un minuto la mirada de Harry que se posaba sin despegarla de Hermione.

Sintió un poco de dolor al recordar esa noche no tan mágica, pero el ardor en el estómago creció al recordar que la castaña de cabellos enmarañados no era la única. "Cho Chang" se dijo en un susurro y la sensación de querer llorar volvió.

Para el sentir de Ginny todos ocupaban un lugar en el corazón del niño que vivió, excepto ella que nunca dejaría ser la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

**-** Ginny, vámonos ¿qué haces, Tenemos clases con Mcgonagall.- exclamó una joven morena que acababa de entrar con la mirada desesperada y libros en manos.

**-** Ya voy Samantha, adelántate. Yo tengo algo que hacer.- respondió Ginny con un nudo en la garganta que le escocía.

A pesar de sus dudas, la morena asintió y sin decir más salió disparada al aula 610 donde seguramente Mcgonagall la esperaba con algún castigo nuevo.

00000000-00000000

Ginny no esperó más y tomó su capa y bufanda que estaban sobre un buró y deseando que él aún estuviera allí, corrió lo más rápido que pudo escaleras abajo, como si un impulso la llevara, solo con una idea en mente y con el corazón a punto de explotar.

00000000-00000000

Sólo cuando sintió el frío punzante de nieve sobre su rostro y manos compendió que ya no estaba más dentro del calor del castillo sino que ahora caminaba robotizada hacia la cancha de Quidditch maldiciéndose por haber olvidado un par de guantes.

Poco a poco entre la nieve distinguió una cabellera azabache que se movía desordenada al compás del viento. Ginny sintió una pronta emoción que al irse acercando y notar el cuerpo del moreno cada vez más visible, fue aumentando, acelerando su ritmo cardiaco y haciéndosele cada vez más difícil respirar.

Durante el pequeño tramo que los separaba, a Ginny se le cruzó mil inquietudes e ideas ("mejor me voy" "no pierdas el tiempo en vano"" ¿Ya me habrá visto?" "¿Qué hago aquí?" "¿Qué le vas a decir?" "Siento tanto frío"), arrepintiéndose de su desesperada decisión pero lo único que la hacía avanzar era algo aún mas fuerte que ella, era una emoción que la embargaba desde los 10 años, desde las profundidades de su ser y no la dejaba en paz.

00000000-00000000

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba a menos de 2 metros de distancia y aprovechó que el Gryffindor no la había visto, para tomarse un tiempo y pensar.

Observó como su capa negra se movía sin dirección definida y marcaba su ahora cuerpo de hombre. "Ya dejó de ser un niño" pensó. Deseó con lujuria poder sentir su cabello enredado entre sus dedos y poder saborear su cuerpo moreno... anheló perderse solo una vez en el infinito pasto de sus ojos, correr libre, y nunca regresar a la cruel realidad que la mantenía separada de él.

Pero tenía que regresar, y cuando lo hizo se sobresaltó un poco al ver que Harry estaba volteado y la miraba fijamente.

Se sonrojó un poco, avergonzada de pensar con aquel deseo carnal en su amigo Harry que le sonreía amistoso y un poco tímido.

Como se lo esperaba la pelirroja, Harry Potter empezó a avanzar hacia ella, con las manos entre los bolsillos y aún manteniendo aquella tierna sonrisa.

- Hola Ginny¿Cómo estas? .- preguntó cuando ya estaba enfrente de ella.

- Ahora bien ¿y tu?

- Pensando en algunas cosas... - dijo mirando sobre la nieve y más allá el bosque prohibido. -¿no tienes clases con Macgonagall? - preguntó curioso el moreno al percatarse de la situación.

- No.** - **Contestó sin inmutarse - Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer...¿No tenías clase con Snape los Jueves?

- Si, pero...- sin terminar de explicar, sonrió nervioso y preguntó - ¿ como sabías que iba a estar aquí?

- No lo sabía, deseé que estuvieras aquí.

Harry la observó asombrado de cómo el tiempo cambiaba tanto a las personas. La mujer que ahora permanecía frente a él poseía una belleza tan cautivadora como dulce, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que estaba ahí solo con ella.

- Tengo algo que decirte... - comenzó a decir la pelirroja agachando la mirada y frotándose insistentemente las manos. Harry la miraba y sin decir más se quitó los guantes de lana que él traía y tomándole delicadamente las manos, las frotó con las suyas y le puso sus guantes negros.

Ginny que no se esperaba aquello, se sonrojó tanto que al decir "gracias" tartamudeó. Harry solo le sonrió.

- ¿Qué querías decirme Gin?.- preguntó amable y un poco ansioso el pelinegro.

- mmm, eh... Es algo muy importante que, bueno pues que yo quería decirte desde hace algún tiempo pero, pues sino quieres, mmm.- Ginny no sabía que acababa de decir, incluso ni ella misma se entendió, se sentía tan ridícula...

- Gin, claro que quiero que me digas.

- Bueno... Yo, Harry... Yo... te amo. - dijo tan bajo que apenas se alcanzó a oír con el viento que empezaba a arreciar.

Harry lo había escuchado perfectamente, no sabía qué decir o hacer, solo reaccionó cuando el color rojo empezó a invadirlo.

- Pues, Ginny yo no sé, sabes... yo te quiero mucho pero pues... no sé...

- Solo déjame darte un beso.- pidió sorpresivamente Ginny sin poder reprimir sus ansias de poseer aquellos labios rojos.

Sin dejar tiempo al moreno para contestar, quién se había se había quedado de piedra, Ginny sujetó con sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó con tanta delicadeza y amor, que el frío que ambos sentían fue desapareciendo.

Al principio solo juntó sus labios con los de él pero al sentirse más segura fue abriendo un poco la boca e introdujo lentamente su rojiza lengua dentro de la boca de él. Harry temeroso, dejó profundizar el beso sin saber bien que hacer, pero al sentir el delicioso roce de la tibia lengua de la pelirroja con sus labios y lengua, todo rastro de inseguridad y timidez en él pareció esfumarse.

La tomó de la cintura y apretó aún más su cuerpo al de ella y sintió un escalofrío al alcanzar a oler el cabello a manzanilla de ella. La temperatura de ambos empezó a subir de tal manera que no se veía cerca un final; ella metió sus pequeños dedos dentro de su suave cabellera azabache y la sensación más perturbadora que jamás había sentido lo inundó. Hacían tal química que el mínimo toque o roce entre sus lívidos cuerpos era tan electrificante, tan placentero que sería inútil tratar de describirlo.

Pero todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar... y separándose por el dolor que sus labios sentían de tanta presión ejercida, el beso que empezó con una petición acabó en un apasionante sentimiento.

Para Harry solo bastó ese beso para darse cuenta que lo que sentía por la menor de los Weasley era algo mucho más poderoso que una simple amistad.

La rodeó con sus largos brazos, en medio de la nieve que caía, y le besó el lóbulo de la oreja sin más tapujos.

Él nunca se imaginó que al salir del castillo por algún impulso a pensar en su futuro, iba a encontrarse con la revelación más placentera que había tenido.

Ahora sentía que amaba a Ginny Weasley.

Sintió que la amaba desde hace mucho.

Ya no estaba solo, ahora la tenía a ella.

Por fin, los 2 se tenían.

Ya no había más miedo o inseguridad.

Ya no habría para Ginny mas noches en vela llorando, ni más noches para Harry solo deseando tener a alguien.

Al fin, un corazón encontró a otro y a partir de ese momento se pertenecieron.

Como el sol a la luna.

Como el mar a la tierra.

Como un copo de Nieve a otro.

Como Harry a Ginny.

FIN

* * *

HOOOLA! Ya sé que llevo bastante tiempo sin actualizar o escribir algo nuevo pero ha habido muchos cambios en mi vida y apenas me estoy adaptando. Pero aún no he muerto y aquí estoy nuevamente con algo muy reciente. Espero sus criticas y sugerencias que ayudarían mucho, y a todas las que siguen mis demás historias que aún no he actualizado, me dedicaré este fin de semana a subir capitulos! Bueno, espero que aun no me haya oxidado mucho y espero actualizar pronto! BYE se cuidan! 


End file.
